Urlaub zu viert
by SilverSerenity5
Summary: Haruka hob ihre Augenbraue und drehte sich zu Setsuna um. Der blonden Sportlerin war bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass sich Setsuna zurückgezogen hatte. "Na warte, der werde ich einheizen!", flötete Haruka fröhlich und war schon mit einem Satz aufgesprungen. Haruka/ Michiru Usagi/ Setsuna
1. Chapter 1: Ablenkung

Ablenkung

Abwesend beobachte Usagi, wie der Sand durch ihre Finger rieselte. Ihre Haut war angenehm aufgeheizt von der warmen Mittagsonne. Als die junge Frau aufschaute, streichelte eine sanfte Briese durch ihr blondes Haar.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln beobachtete Usagi ihre beiden Freundinnen beim Volleyballspiel.

Obwohl Haruka die Sportlerin unter den beiden Frauen war, stellte sich Michiru nicht weniger ungeschickt mit dem weißen Ball an. Und obwohl die beiden Freundinnen gegeneinander spielten, hatte Usagi das Gefühl, dass sie doch miteinander spielten, so abgestimmt wirkten ihre Pässe.

Usagis Blick wanderte weiter und blieb an langen dunkelgrünen Haaren hängen, die sich sanft im Wind bewegten. Seufzend verzog die blonde Frau ihren Mund. Kein einziges Wort hatte Setsuna mit ihr die lange Fahrt über gesprochen, obwohl sie nebeneinander gesessen hatten. Usagi beschlich ein trauriges Gefühl.

"Ob es ihr wirklich recht ist, dass ich mitgekommen bin?", fragte sich nun die junge Frau und kaute nachdenklich auf ihren rosa Lippen. Plötzlich traf sie der Volleyball am Knie und Haruka kam durch den Sand gestolpert.

"Entschuldige Usagi! Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte die blonde Sportlerin mit einem Lächeln. Usagi schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, keine Sorge!"

"Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Haruka weiter und setzte sich neben Usagi in den weißen Sand. Michiru kam dazu, nur Setsuna saß immer noch am Meer und hatte ihren Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Usagi löste den Blick von der Kriegerin der Zeit und schaute in die blauen Augen der sandblonden Frau.

"Oh es gefällt mir sehr!" lächelte Usagi zur Antwort und atmete dabei tief die Meeresluft ein.

"Es ist wunderschön hier!", lächelte sie nun auch Michiru zu, die sich zu den beiden gesetzt hatte und im Picknickkorb nach einer Flasche Wasser suchte.

"Aber...", Usagi blickte wieder zu Setsuna und überlegte einen Moment, ob sie wirklich ihren Gedanken aussprechen sollte. Sie beschloss es zu tun, denn es würde sie sonst den ganzen Urlaub über beschäftigen: "Ich habe Sorge, dass ich Setsuna störe. Sie hat noch kein Wort seit unserer Begrüßung mit mir geredet und eben ist sie ganz schnell zum Wasser gegangen, ohne ein Wort."  
>Haruka hob ihre Augenbraue und drehte sich zu Setsuna um. Der blonden Sportlerin war bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass sich Setsuna zurückgezogen hatte.<p>

"Na warte, der werde ich einheizen!", flötete Haruka fröhlich und war schon mit einem Satz aufgesprungen.

Usagi wollte Haruka nachrufen, aber Michiru unterbrach sie sanft: "Usagi, mach dir keine Sorgen. Das hat bestimmt nichts mit dir zu tun! Setsuna fällt es etwas schwer, sich gehen zu lassen. Versteh sie bitte, sie ist noch nicht lange unter Menschen, auch wenn sie älter als wir alle ist."

"Ich verstehe!", nickte Usagi und drehte sich wieder zu der grünhaarigen um. Genau in diesem Moment hüpfte Haruka mit einem Satz auf Setsuna zu und warf sie um, so dass beide im Sand landeten. Mit einer Faust rubbelte die Sportlerin durch das grüne Haar.

"Haruka! Hey, was tust du denn da?", halte die dunkle Stimme der Dunkelhaarigen zu ihnen herüber.

"Oh je, arme Setsuna, dass Haruka aber auch immer übertreiben muss.", seufzte Michiru und dann zwinkerte Michiru Usagi zu: "Komm wir retten Setsuna, sie brauch vielleicht einfach etwas Aufmunterung, genau wie du!"

Usagi nickte begeistert und beide Frauen sprangen auf und rannten durch den warmen Sand.

Setsuna hatte sich mit schnellen Schritten von der kleinen Gruppe entfernt. Sie hörte noch Haruka, die Michiru fragte, ob sie Volleyball spielen wolle.

Schon im Auto wurde Setsuna gewiss, was sie Zuhause geahnt hatte. Eine ganze Woche in der Nähe von Usagi, war für ihre Gefühlsleben nicht gut. Bisher hatte sie die blonde Frau immer nur aus der Ferne betrachtet. Wenn sie mal in ihrer Nähe war, dann tummelten sich gleich vier Freundinnen um die blonde Frau herum.

Aber ein Urlaub nur mit ihr, Haruka und Michiru, war etwas völlig anderes. Setsuna seufzte leise bei der Erinnerung an jenem Sonntag.

"Usagi war heute nicht sie selbst!", beschwerte sich Haruka in ihrer Erinnerung. "Das ist doch kein Wunder, Haruka. Mamoru hat sie trotz Versprechen wieder alleine gelassen und das für ein ganzes Jahr.", war Michirus Antwort gewesen.

Haruka hatte mit der Faust auf den Tisch gehauen. "Er ist so ein Idiot!", zuerst hatte die blonde Sportlerin laut geflucht, doch dann sanft weiter gesprochen: "Es bricht mir das Herz, sie so zu sehen!"

Auch Setsuna hatte genickt und Haruka zugestimmt. Ihr war die traurige Aura um ihre Prinzessin genauso aufgefallen. Viel zu oft hatte sie Usagis freudiges Wesen beobachtet, als das ihr nicht die Trauer in den sonst so fröhlichen Augen aufgefallen wäre.

"Ich hab die Idee!", war Haruka damals begeistert aufgesprungen. "Wir Drei machen mit ihr Urlaub!" Setsuna erinnerte sich, wie sie schockiert hinter der blonden Frau herrief: "Bist du dir sicher, dass sie das überhaupt will!"

Dabei war ihr Michirus besorgter Blick begegnet. Manchmal glaubte Setsuna, dass die junge Künstlerin in ihr Herz gucken konnte.

"Du bist mir eine, sie wird begeistert sein.", war Harukas Antwort gewesen, während sie mit der einen Hand Usagis Nummer gewählte hatte und mit der andern gegen das grüne Haar geschnipste hatte.

Setsuna hatte fieberhaft nach Argumenten gesucht, doch plötzlich hatte Michiru ihre Hand auf die ihre gelegt und geflüstert:

"Setsuna! Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß wovor du Angst hast, aber sehe es doch als Chance!"

Setsuna hatte nichts mehr geantwortet. Und auch jetzt seufzte sie innerlich. Was sollte sie als Chance ansehen? Immer wieder fragte sich die Dunkelhaarige, ob ihre Freundin wirklich wusste, was sie beschäftigte. Grade als Setsuna ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken lassen wollte, riss sie eine starke Wucht zur Seite und sie landete sanft im weichen Sand.

Im Augenwinkel konnte sie noch grade die blonde Sportlerin erkennen.

"Haruka! Hey, was tust du denn da?", demonstrierte die Frau mit den grünen Haaren, als Haruka durch ihr Haar rubbelte. Mit einem Mal vernahm sie weitere Stimmen: "Setsuna halte durch, wir retten dich!"

Mit etwas mehr wucht spürte Setsuna, wie sich Usagi und Michiru auf Haruka stürzten. Diese lachte und griff sich Michiru und rollte sich mit ihr durch den Sand: "Ha, ihr habt gar keine Chance gegen mich!"

Usagis sanftes Lachen drang an Setsunas Ohr und sie wandte sich zu der Blonden, die sie stürmisch umarmte.

"Gerettet!", rief sie ihr ins Ohr. Die Frau mit den blonden Zöpfen verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel in den weichen Sand. Setsuna schaute ihr nach, wie sie sich neben ihre in den Sand fallen ließ. Dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke und Setsuna lächelte sanft in die blauen Augen.

Usagi erwiderte das Lächeln und rappelte sich auf. Der Blick der Blonden wanderte weiter und sie seufzte leise. Setsuna folgte ihrem Blick, um zu schauen, was Usagi zum Seufzen veranlasste.

Haruka war mit Michiru noch einige Umdrehungen durch den Sand gerollt, doch nun war sie über ihre und drückte die Handgelenke der Künstlerin in den weichen Sand.

"So jetzt gehörst du mir!", flüsterte sie leise und lehnte sich tiefer, um Michiru zu küssen. Diese wollte zuerst widersprechen, weil sie wusste, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Aber als sie die weichen Lippen ihrer Freundin spürte, ergab sich die Violinistin und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Eine zarte Röte schlich sich auf die Wange der grünhaarigen Frau. Sie war die Zweisamkeit der Beiden gewöhnt, aber nicht, wenn Usagi nur eine Handweit neben ihr saß.

"Ich beneide die beiden!", seufzte Usagi nun neben ihr.

Setsuna löste ihren Blick von dem schönen Paar, welches grade die Welt um sich vergas.

"Komm Usagi, wir bauen eine Sandburg, ja?", fragte sie sanft und stand auf um Usagi eine Hand zu reichen.

Diese griff nach der Hand und jubelte: "Super Idee, Setsuna!"

Während die beiden Frauen abseits anfingen ihre Burg zu bauen, löste Haruka sanft den Kuss und lächelte ihre Freundin verliebt an. Diese erwiderte das Lächeln und lachte leise. Harukas Blick wanderte über den weißen Sand.

"Na also!", jubelte sie leise triumphierend: "Manchmal brauch Setsuna auch einen kleinen Schubs"

Michiru verdrehte ihren Kopf und folgte Harukas Blick. Sie beobachtete die beiden Freundinnen in der Ferne und ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der türkisfarbenen Frau.

Gedankenverloren sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus: "Ich würde es Setsuna so sehr wünschen, warum muss es auch sie sein?"

Haruka schaute verwirrt zu ihrer Freundin hinab: "Was meinst du? Was gönnst du ihr und wer sie?"  
>Michiru errötete, als sie merkte, dass sie ihren Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte, aber dann lachte sie, als sie in die verwirrten Augen ihrer Freundin schaute.<br>"Ach das verstehst du nicht.", antwortete sie knapp und befreite sich dabei gekonnt aus Harukas Griff. Diese ließ Michiru gewähren und hakte nach: "Michiru, was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

Zweifelnd schaute Michiru Haruka in die blauen Augen und seufzte. Die Sportlerin würde nicht aufgeben, das wusste Michiru. Leise flüsterte sie in den sanften Wind: "Setsuna liebt Usagi!"  
>Haruka entglitten die Gesichtszüge und sie wandte sich automatisch zu den beiden Freundinnen um, dabei blieb ihr Blick an Setsuna hängen.<p>

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie, aber die Sportlerin bekam ihre Antwort von Setsuna, die Usagi liebvoll betrachtete, als diese energisch ein Loch buddelte. Diesen Blick hatte Haruka bei ihrer Freundin noch nie gesehen.

"Vertrau mir, ich bin sicher!", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin.

Harukas Herz schmerzte etwas, als sich Setsunas Verhalten der letzten Tage wie ein Puzzle zusammensetzte. Deshalb also hatte sie nach Argumenten gegen einen Urlaub zu viert gesucht.

"Da werden wir doch mal nachhelfen!", sagte sie mit einem grinsenden Unterton, aber er war gespielt, denn im inneren der Blondine tobte ein Kampf.

"Haruka, nicht!", vernahm sie die besorgte Stimme von Michiru.


	2. Chapter 2: Gewissenskonflikt

Gewissenskonflikt

Während Setsuna und Usagi an der Sandburg bauten, waren Haruka und Michiru ins Wasser gegangen. Die leidenschaftliche Schwimmerin tauchte direkt in die Tiefen des Meeres und lies sich dort so lange treiben, bis sie gezwungen war aufzutauchen, um Luft zu holen.

Haruka war dies nur recht. Die Gedanken der Sportlerin kreisten um ihre beste Freundin. Über die Wellen hinweg konnte sie den Blondschopf und ihre Freundin erblicken. Für die Sportlerin war Setsuna ihre engste Freundin neben Michiru. Die einsame Kriegerin war wie eine Seelenverwandte. Auch sie und Michiru hatten lange alleine gelebt. Nicht so lange wie Setsuna, aber welcher Mensch sonst konnte diese Art der Einsamkeit verstehen.

Michirus Worte halten durch Harukas Kopf. Warum war ihr das nicht selber aufgefallen. Die blonde Frau ärgerte sich, dass sie manchmal so unsensibel für Gefühle anderer war. Jetzt wo sie es wusste, da war es nicht zu übersehen. Setsuna verriet sich mit jedem Blick und mit jeder Geste. Ein Seufzen wich über Harukas Lippen: "Zum Glück ist Usagi so naiv. Ach Setsuna!"

Mit leichtem Schwung lies sich die Sportlerin ins Wasser gleiten, bis das Wasser über ihren Kopf zusammen floss.

Im Inneren der Kriegerin tobte ein Kampf. Sie war eine Sailor Kriegerin, die geschworen hatte, ihre Prinzessin zu beschützen. Dieser Schwur galt allein der Prinzessin und nicht ihrem Prinzen.

"Ihrem Prinzen...!", spottete Haruka in Gedanken und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

"Der sie alleine gelassen hat, obwohl er es versprochen hat. Er hat sie gebrochen zurückgelassen, dass sehe sogar ich."  
>Mit einem tiefen Atemzug tauchte die sandblonde Frau auf und holte Luft, dabei erblickte sie Setsuna, die Usagi anlächelte. Ein Stich fuhr durch Harukas Herz. Sie empfand mehr Loyalität für ihre Freundin als für den Prinzen.<p>

Die Kriegerin des Windes war sich sicher, dass Setsuna ihre Prinzessin niemals alleine lassen würde. Sie würde für sie sterben. Einmal war sie sogar für Serenity gestorben.

Harukas Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich schlanke Arme um ihren Körper legten und sich Michirus Körper von hinten an sie drückte.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, Haruka. Wir können daran nichts ändern. Usagis Schicksal ist vorbestimmt.", flüsterte Michiru leise und Haruka entging der traurige Unterton nicht. Haruka antwortete nicht.

Usagi war glücklich. Setsuna half ihr tatkräftig bei der kleinen Burg und die Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren stellte fest, dass ihre Freundin ein kreatives Talent war. Liebvoll dekorierte die Grünhaarige mit Muscheln die kleine Außenburg.

"Wow Setsuna, dass sieht richtig toll aus. Du hast Talent!", bewunderte sie Setsunas Tun. Diese errötete und lächelte verlegen. "Das ist doch nichts Besonderes.", wehrte Setsuna ab. Usagi schüttelte den Kopf und sprach weiter: "Find ich schon."

Als Setsuna ihr keine Antwort gab, beobachte Usagi die ältere Kriegerin. Michirus Worte gingen ihr durch den Kopf und eine tiefe Traurigkeit übermannte Usagi. Die junge Frau hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlen musste, wenn man ganz alleine war. Immer hatte sie Freundinnen um sich. Selbst jetzt, wo Mamoru sie wieder alleine gelassen hatte, da kümmerten sich alle noch mehr um sie. Makoto hatte ihr jeden Tag vor den Ferien ein Bento mit in die Schule gebracht. Besonders überrascht war sie von Rei gewesen, die sie in eine Karaokebar geschleppt hatte, obwohl Rei Karaoke hasste.

Aber der Höhepunkt aller Zuwendung war für Usagi dieser Urlaub. Die Drei hatten nicht einmal Geld für das Ferienhaus angenommen. Jetzt saß sie hier vor dieser Frau, die mehr als ein menschliches Leben alleine sein musste und lies sich von ihr ablenken und aufmuntern.

Stumme Tränen tropften Usagis Wange hinab. Setsuna schaute genau in diesen Moment auf und stand schockiert auf.

"Usagi, was ist denn? Warum weinst du?", fragte sie sanft und lies sich vor der blonden Frau in den Sand sinken. Als die diese nicht antwortete, lächelte Setsuna sanft und legte ihre Hände auf Usagis Schulter.

"Es tut mir leid, dass er fort ist. Es ist ein Jahr, vertrau mir, das geht ganz schnell um!"  
>Ohne Vorwarnung warf sich Usagi in die Arme ihrer Freundin und schluchzte:<br>"Deshalb weine ich gar nicht! Der Idiot kann mir gestohlen bleiben!"

Überrascht viel Setsuna fast um, doch sie fing die blonde Frau auf und lies die Umarmung zu. Die Worte aus Usagis Mund überraschten sie noch mehr. Als sie nachfragen wollte, kam ihr Haruka zuvor.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte die Kurzhaarige besorgt. Grade als sie und Michiru aus dem Wasser gekommen waren, hatte sie die Tränen in den Augen der jungen Prinzessin entdeckt.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Setsuna Hilfe suchend zur Antwort. Usagi schmiegte sich unterdessen weinend in ihre Arme und schluchzte als Antwort:

"Es tut mir leid! Ist gleich vorbei!"

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, richtete sich die Blonde mit den zwei Zöpfen auf und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Sie blickte entschuldigend zu Setsuna und lächelte dann Haruka und Michiru an.

"Ist schon vorbei!", lachte sie und lief Richtung Wasser.

Verdutzt schaute Haruka ihr nach, während Michiru fragte: "Hat sie wegen Mamoru geweint?"  
>"Das habe ich sie auch gefragt, aber sie sagte, dass sei es nicht und er könne ihr gestohlen bleiben.", antwortete Setsuna besorgt, während sie Usagi nachschaute, die in die Wellen sprang.<p>

Haruka folgt ihrem Blick und fühlte einen inneren Triumph. Bevor Michiru zu Wort kam sprach sie sanft: "Der Urlaub war genau die richtige Idee. Sie braucht einen Tapetenwechsel und vielleicht auch mal einen anderen Umgang. Setsuna, sie scheint dir sehr zu vertrauen, du musst dich um sie kümmern."  
>Setsuna schaute die Sportlerin entgeistert an, aber sie wagte nicht zu widersprechen. Dabei entging ihr Michirus Blick, diese funkelte ihre Freundin böse an.<p>

Resignierend nickte dir Dunkelhaarige und stand auf, um Usagi ins Wasser zu folgen.

Haruka blieb mit Michiru zurück. Als sich die Sportlerin umdrehte, empfing sie den Blick der jungen Künstlerin.

"Haruka, was hast du vor?", fragte Michiru ernst und stemmte ihre Arme in die Seite.

"Meine Loyalität gilt nur der Prinzessin!", antwortete die Sportlerin und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Wasser und rannte los.

Michiru blieb für einen Moment stehen und seufzte: "Oh, Haruka."

Michiru war ihren Freundinnen in das kühle Wasser gefolgt. Die vier Frauen hatten sich durch Harukas Anreiz eine intensive Wasserschlacht geliefert.  
>Nun lagen alle Vier schwer atmend im Sand. Usagi lachte wieder und auch Setsuna wirkte entspannt.<br>Haruka beobachtete im Augenwinkel die dunkelhaarige Frau, wie sie in einem kurzen Augeblick den Körper der jungen Prinzessin beobachtete. Die Sportlerin konnte genau die Beherrschung in Setsunas Augen erkenne, als die einsame Kriegerin ihren Kopf  
>Richtung Himmel drehte. Genau im gleichen Augenblick drehte Usagi ihren Kopf Richtung Setsuna. Überrascht beobachtete sie die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen, wie ihre blauen Augen über den Körper der Dunkelhaarigen geleitete. Sie schien geradezu fasziniert. Plötzlich bemerkte Usagi, dass Haruka sie beobachtete und zu ihrem Erstaunen, wurde die<br>junge Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen rot und drehte ihren Kopf hastig zum Himmel.  
>Haruka hätte beinah gelacht, aber sie unterdrückte das Lachen und schaute nun ebenfalls zum blauen Himmel hinauf.<br>Setsuna war nicht die Einzige, die anscheinend mit Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte.  
>Usagis Augen hatten für diesen einen Augenblick viel verraten. Haruka müsste sich sehr irren, wenn sie in den Augen der Prinzessin nicht so etwas wie Begehren entdeckt hätte.<p>

Die vier Frauen verbrachten den halben Tag am Strand, als sie sich hungrig Richtung Ferienhaus aufmachten. Haruka verstaute die letzte Tasche im Koffer des gelben Cabriolets. Ihre drei Begleiterin saßen schon im Wagen. Michiru saß wie gewohnt neben ihr.  
>"Was wollen wir denn kochen!", fragte Haruka, als sie den Motor startete.<br>"Du willst kochen?", fragte Michiru überrascht und hob eine Augenbraue.  
>"Natürlich, wir Vier sind zusammen im Urlaub, da können wir auch gemeinsam kochen!", antwortete die junge Frau mit den kurzen Haaren und drehte das Lenkrad elegant mit einer Handbewegung.<br>"Die Küche ist aber ziemlich eng, Haruka.", vernahm sie Setsunas Stimme.  
>Die junge Sportlerin lachte und schaute in den Rückspiegel, als sie ihrer Freundin antwortete: "Na und? Hast du etwa Berührungsängste?"<br>Wie erwartet schwieg die Dunkelhaarige. Usagi hatte den Dialog verfolgt und schaute nun Setsuna fragend an, doch diese hatte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite gedreht und schien in die Ferne zu gucken. Zaghaft berührte sie mit einen Finger Setsunas Hand und flüsterte: "Dafür kann ich überhaupt nicht kochen."  
>Setsuna reagierte nicht, aber nicht, weil sie Usagi ignorieren wollte. Die blonde Frau hatte zu leise gesprochen, so dass Setsuna sie nicht gehört hatte. Die Frau mit den grünen Haaren war so sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie auch nicht die zaghafte Berührung der Prinzessin bemerkt hatte.<br>Enttäuscht zog Usagi ihre Hand zurück und lehnte sich in den Autositz.

Es herrschte reges Treiben in der kleinen Küche der Ferien Wohnung. Nachdem Usagi ihre Bedenken noch einmal laut geäußert hatte, hatte Michiru sie liebvoll zum Schneidebrett geschoben und ihr Mut gemacht, dass sie aber bestimmt Gemüse schneiden könnte. Die vier Frauen hatten sich auf Pizza geeinigt. Haruka knetete den Teig, Setsuna rieb den Käse und Michiru war für die Tomatensauce zuständig. Zu Harukas Ärger, hatte es Setsuna geschafft, sich weit weg von Usagi zu stellen, soweit dies in der schmalen Küche möglich war. Doch plötzlich sah die junge Sportlerin ein Möglichkeit.  
>Beiläufig fragte sie Usagi: "Usagi, kannst du mir bitte noch einmal das Mehl geben? Der Teig klebt noch zu sehr!"<br>Wie erwartet, stellte Usagi die Bitte nicht in frage, obwohl Setsuna viel näher am Mehl war und fast neben Haruka stand. Stattdessen drückte sich die Blonde an Setsuna vorbei und griff um sie herum, dabei murmelte sie: "Schuldige, darf ich mal!" Setsuna zuckte spürbar zusammen und drückte sich so nah sie konnte an die Arbeitsfläche.  
>"Hier!", lächelte die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen Haruka an. "Danke, Usagi!", erwiderte Haruka das Lächeln und nahm ihr das Mehl ab. Michiru hatte von der Tür aus das Treiben beobachtet und war sich unsicher, ob sie Haruka unrecht tat, wenn sie glaubte, dass sie Usagi mit Absicht so nah an Setsuna vorbei geschickt hatte.<br>Usagi wandte sich wieder dem Gemüse zu. Gedankenverloren schnitt sie eine Paprika auf. Die junge Frau hatte Setsunas Zucken gespürt und war wieder verunsichert. Warum schmerzte es sie so sehr, dass Setsuna ihre Berührung nicht ertrug. Usagi verlor sich in ihren Gedanken und achtete nicht mehr auf ihre Schnittbewegung. Plötzlich fuhr ein tiefer Schmerz durch ihren Finger.  
>Ein Schrei wich über ihre Lippen und das Messer viel klirrend zu Boden. Erschrocken drückte Usagi ihre Hand an ihren Körper und spürte warmes Blut, welches an ihren Fingern hinab lief.<br>"Usagi!", riefen drei erschrockene Frauen, aber es war Setsuna, die als erstes bei Usagi war und ihre Hände griff.  
>"Usagi bitte zeig mir deine Finger!", bat die Dunkelhaarige sanft. Sie strahlte eine tiefe Ruhe aus. Leider hatte es wenig Wirkung auf Usagi, die ihre Hände zitternd an ihren Körper drückte. Haruka und Michiru blickten besorgt auf das rote Blut, welches langsam an Usagis Ellenbogen zu Boden tropfte. Beide Frauen schwiegen. Wie Setsuna wussten sie, dass Panik das Letzte war, das Usagi half.<br>Usagi rührte sich nicht. Setsuna versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt Usagis Hände zu öffnen, doch diese fing nun an zu weinen: "Nicht, ich kann kein Blut sehen, ich will nicht!"  
>Setsuna unterließ ihre Bemühungen und lächelte Usagi sanft an. "Hör zu! Ich muss mir das ansehen, du aber nicht. Schau mich an oder Haruka! Schau nirgendwo anders hin und vertrau mir!"<br>Große blaue Augen musterten sie nun und plötzlich spürte Setsuna, wie sich Usagis Hände entspannten. Da Usagi immer noch in ihre Augen schaute, wusste Setsuna, dass Usagi sich entschieden hatte, sie anzusehen. Setsuna lächelte aufmuntert und sprach sanft: "Schau weiterhin mich an. Ich schaue mir jetzt deine Hand an. Schau nicht runter und hab keine Angst!"  
>"Ich vertraue dir, Setsuna!", flüsterte Usagi und festigte ihren Blick. Setsuna viel es fast schwer den Blick zu lösen, aber endlich hatten sich Usagis Hände entspannt. Setsuna strich sanft über die weichen Finger und schaute hinab. Nun war es ganz leicht die Hände der Prinzessin zu öffnen.<br>Setsuna verzog keine Miene, als sie den tiefen Schnitt entdeckte.  
>"Michiru bringst du mir mal den erste Hilfekasten aus dem Auto. Haruka ich brauche eine Nadel, einen Faden, Alkohol und etwas Wasser bitte.", die Anweisungen der Dunkelhaarigen waren ruhig und sachlich.<br>Die beiden Frauen nickten und verließen die Küche. Auch sie hatten keine Miene verzogen, als sie die klaffende Wunde sahen.  
>Usagi hingegen irritierte das Wort Nadel und Faden. Doch bevor sie fragen konnte, schauten sie wieder diese traurigen dunklen Augen an.<br>"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Usagi. Dein Finger ist noch dran!", Setsuna schenkte ihr ein liebvolles Lächeln und sprach weiter: "Aber du hast dich sehr tief geschnitten. Der Schnitt ist nicht groß, aber wenn ich ihn nicht nähe, dann bleibt eine Narbe. Außerdem würde dir der Finger wochenlang Probleme bereiten. Es ist nur ein Stich. Wir können ins Krankhaus fahren, aber für eine Betäubung wäre es auch ein Stich. Du hast gesagt du vertraust mir. Es wird weh tun, aber nur kurz."  
>Michiru kam wieder in die Küche und stellte den Erste Hilfekasten ab. Auch Haruka kam mit dem Gewünschten zurück, als sie Usagi sprechen hörte.<br>"Ich vertrau dir Setsuna. Darf ich mich an dir festhalten?"  
>"Natürlich darfst du das! Haruka kannst du die Nadel mit dem Alkohol desinfizieren und sie mir mit Faden bringen?", wandte sich Setsuna an Haruka und löste nicht den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Prinzessin.<br>Haruka öffnete sofort die Flasche Voodka und tat wie ihr geheißen, dabei lächelte sie Usagi aufmuntert an: "Usagi, du bist echt tapfer. Hey, willst du vielleicht auch einen Schluck!"  
>Eigentlich hatte sie einen Scherz machen wollen und blinzelte überrascht, als Usagi sprach: "Gerne, bring die Flasche mit!"<br>Michiru musste lachen und holte einen Verband aus dem Koffer. Haruka brachte Setsuna Nadel und Faden und reichte dabei Usagi die Flasche.  
>"Wenn du das überstehst, dann trinken wir alle gemeinsam!", zwinkerte sie. Usagi lachte, nahm die Flasche mit der unverletzten Hand und trank einen großen Schluck.<br>Überrascht nahm Haruka die Flasche zurück und schaute sich den Inhalt an.  
>Usagi hustete leicht und spürte, wie die klare Flüssigkeit im Magen brannte. Die vier Frauen hatten noch nichts gegessen und so fühlte Usagi recht schnell eine innere Wärme. Trotzdem verzog sie angewidert den Mund: "Schmeckt scheußlich, ich hoffe es gibt noch was anderes!"<br>"Wir öffnen für dich gleich unsere beste Flasche, Prinzessin!", lächelte Michiru der Prinzessin zu.  
>Setsuna strich über Usagis Hand und sprach: "So.. ich zähle bis drei, dann werde ich schnell durch deinen Finger stechen, den Knoten spürst du dann schon nicht mehr. Bereit?"<br>Usagi legte ihre Freie Hand an Setsunas Hüfte und schaute der einsamen Kriegerin nickend in die Augen.  
>Diese begann sanft zu zählen. "Eins, zwei, drei..."<br>Usagi spürte einen kurzen Schmerz und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber dann war alles vorbei. Setsuna lächelte sie aufmuntern an.  
>"Das war's, du hast es geschafft. Komm ich wasch dir die Hände."<br>Usagi löste ihren Blick nicht von der Dunkelhaarigen und folgte ihr blind zum Waschbecken. Warmes Wasser lief über ihre Hände.  
>"Tapfere Usagi!", flüsterte Setsuna sanft und hob Usagis Hände an. Sie küsste liebvoll den Finger und wandte sich ab.<br>Michiru stand neben Haruka und schaute entrüstet ihrer Freundin nach, die ohne ein Wort die Küche verließ. Haruka hingegen beobachtet Usagi, deren Wangen sich zart rosa verfärbt hatten und die mit glasigen Augen auf ihren genähten Finger schaute.  
>"Du bist wirklich tapfer!", holte sie Usagi aus ihren Gedanken und gab ihr einen liebvollen Klaps auf die Schulter.<br>"Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich bei deiner Ärztin bedankst und Michiru und ich machen den Rest?", fragte Haruka weiter.  
>Usagi nickte dankbar und verlies die Küche. Setsuna hatte sie schnell gefunden. Die Frau mit den dunkelgrünen Haaren saß auf der kleinen Couch im Wohnzimmer und schaute ins Kaminfeuer.<p>

"Danke, Setsuna!", flüsterte Usagi zärtlich und setzte sich zu der Dunkelhaarigen auf die Couch. Diese lächelte sie zärtlich an.  
>"Das war kein Problem! Danke, dass du mir vertraut hast!", hauchte Setsuna. Sie war nicht in der Lage laut zu sprechen.<br>Zu sehr hatte sie die Nähe zu Usagi aufgewühlt. Es war nicht nur die Nähe gewesen, sondern auch die großen blauen Augen, die sie ununterbrochen angeschaut hatten.  
>"Ich vertraue dir voll uns ganz.", hörte sie die blonde Frau sprechen, als diese sich plötzlich an ihren Arm lehnte. Setsuna zögerte. Ein innerer Impuls wollte ihren Arm um Usagi legen, aber ihr Verstand siegte und so blieb die bewegungslos sitzen.<br>"Hey ihr Turteltauben, das Essen ist fast fertig und wie versprochen gibt es Wein zur Feier des Tages!", riss Haruka die beiden Frauen aus ihren Gedanken.  
>"Turteltauben?", wiederholte Usagi etwas verwirrt und schaute zu Setsuna auf. Diese war knallrot angelaufen und stand ruckartig auf, dabei hatte sie Usagi an ihrer Schulter vergessen. Usagi hatte sich so entspannt an Setsuna gelehnt, dass sie nun einfach zur Seite viel.<br>"Oh entschuldige Usagi!", wandte sich Setsuna um.  
>Usagi aber lachte und richtete sich auf. "Schon gut mein Täubchen! Lass uns essen.", säuselte sie glücklich.<br>Setsuna stutzte und dann klappte ihr leicht der Mund auf: "Usagi, merkst du den Voodka?"  
>Usagi die aufgestanden war und sich bei Setsuna, ohne zu fragen, einhakte, kicherte leise. "Ich glaube ja. Ich fühle mich leicht und wohl."<p>

Nachdenklich zündete Michiru die Kerzen an. Es war ihr erster gemeinsamer Abend in dem kleinen Ferienhaus. Das warme Kerzenlicht tauchte das Wohnzimmer in eine romantische Stimmung.

Michiru seufzte leise, als sie das Streichholz ausblies. Die Meereskriegerin fragte sich, ob es eine falsche Entscheidung war, ihrer Freundin von Setsunas Gefühlen zu erzählen.

Niemals hatte sich Setsuna Michiru anvertraut, aber Michiru hatte es von der ersten Minute an bemerkt. Sie hatte die Augen ihrer Freundin gesehen und alles verstanden.

Eine vertraute Stimme unterbrach die Gedanken der jungen Künstlerin.

"Das hast du aber sehr romantisch hergerichtet!", vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin und wurde sogleich in einen liebevolle Umarmung gezogen.


	3. Chapter 3: Ein Schritt näher

Ein Schritt näher

"Auf einen schönen Urlaub!", sprach Haruka.

Michiru, Usagi und Setsuna hoben ebenfalls ihre Gläser und lächelten: "Auf einen schönen Urlaub!"

"Danke, dass ich bei euch dein darf!", setzte Usagi sanft nach und lächelte die drei Frauen an. Es war Haruka, die als erste das Wort ergriff: "Wir haben dich gerne bei uns"

Usagi lächelte verlegen. Haruka schlang unter dessen ihren Arm um den von Michiru und berührte ihr Weinglas mit dem ihren, dabei schaute sie Michiru tief in die Augen und flüsterte: "Du weißt ich liebe nur dich!" Bevor sie die Violinistin antworten konnte, hatte sich Haruka an Setsuna gewandt und sprach fest: "Hey ihr beiden, ihr könntet auch miteinander anstoßen und euch etwas versprechen!"

Michiru trat Haruka im gleichen Moment auf die Füße, als Usagi begeistert ihr Glas schnappte und die Bewegung von Haruka nach ahmte. Die blonde Frau schlang ihren Arm um den von Setsuna, was sie automatisch zu Setsuna führte und fragte unschuldig: "Und nun?"

"Ganz einfach, ihr stoßt auf etwas an, dass euch wichtig ist und besiegelt es mit... AU!"

"Alles, OK?", fragte Setsuna dankbar um die Ablenkung.

"Ja!", antwortete Haruka gequält und blickte in die funkelnden Augen von Michiru.

Usagi hatte sich von Harukas Schrei nicht ablenken lassen. Die blonde Frau genoss die Nähe zu Setsuna und wagte sich einen Schritt näher. Sie tippte zärtlich an Setsunas Schulter. Erstaunt blickte sich Setsuna um und blickte in große blaue Augen.

"Ich weiß worauf ich mir dir anstoßen will!", lächelte sie Usagi liebevoll an.

Setsuna seufzte innerlich und fragte sanft: "Worauf denn?"

"Auf unersetzbare Freunde wie dich!", antworte Usagi ehrlich und wagte noch einen Schritt näher.

Setsuna unterdrückte ein Seufzen, ihre geliebte Usagi war ihr näher, als jemals zuvor und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz unkontrolliert schnell schlug.

Leise hauchte Setsuna: "Das ist lieb von dir! Auf unersetzbare Freunde, Usagi!"

Als sich ihre Gläser leise klingelnd berührten, da hoffte Setsuna, sie könnte der Nähe entfliehen, aber die blonde Prinzessin legte ihren Kopf schief und fragte unschuldig: "Und wie besiegeln wir das jetzt?" Setsuna schaute in die tiefblauen Augen und lächelte sanft: "Ich glaube Haruka wollte einen Scherz machen, so einen Tost besiegelt man normalerweise mit einen Kuss.", antwortet Setsuna ehrlich. Usagi spürte wie ihre Herz klopfte, als Setsuna ihre Frage beantworte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie ihr Freundin küsste und schloss automatisch ihre Augen.

Michiru und Haruka hatten in einem kleinen Gerangel inne gehalten und beobachteten mir geöffneten Mündern den Dialog ihrer Freundinnen,

Setsuna wollte zurück weichen, aber sie beherrschte sich und schaute ungläubig in das sanfte Gesicht ihrer Prinzessin. Liebvoll legte sie einen Arm um Usagi und küsste diese auf die Stirn. "Auf wertvolle Freunde!", mit diesen Worten löste sie die Umarmung stellte ihr Glas ab und ging zur Terrasse hinaus. Nicht nur Usagi stand mit bewegungsloser Mine da, sondern auch Haruka, die unhörbar flüsterte: "Ich glaub es nicht! Das war so nah!""  
>Abermals trat ihr Michiru schmerzlich auf den Fuß und diesmal zischte ihre Freundin dazu: "Was tust du da?"<p>

Usagi bekam nichts von Harukas und Michirus Dialog mit. Sie schaute verwirrt ihrer Freundin nach. Sie schnappte sich ihr Glas und das von Setsuna. "Entschuldigt uns!", rief sie Michiru und Haruka noch zu, als sie sich auch zur Terrasse hinausdrückte.

Die warme Abendluft streichelte über Usagis Haut, als sie sich suchend umschaute. Setsuna stand am Ende der langen Terrasse. Als Setsunas Usagis Schritte vernahm, drehe sie sich zu ihr um. "Usagi?"

"Du hast deinen Wein vergessen.", antwortete die Blonde sanft und reicht ihr das Glas. Setsuna ergriff es und wandte sich ohne ein Wort ab.

Usagis Herz schmerzte, als sich die Dunkelhaarige einfach abwandte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte wortlos verschwinden, aber ein anderer Teil fragte endlich, was ihr seit der Autofahrt das Herz so unerträglich schwer machte: "Setsuna, magst du mich nicht?"  
>Entsetzt drehte sich Setsuna um, dabei wäre ihr fast das Glas aus den Händen gerutscht. "Usagi, wie kommst du auf so was?", wollte die Ältere wissen.<p>

"Du redest nicht mit mir und immer gehst du mir aus dem Weg, da dachte ich, dass ich dich vielleicht nerve.", antwortete Usagi und spielte nervös mit ihrem Glas. Der Blick der blonden Frau war auf die rote Flüssigkeit gesenkt, welche im Mondlicht tiefrot schimmerte.

Setsuna atmete die Luft hörbar ein. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf die Veranda der Terrasse ab und schritt auf die blonde Frau zu. Ohne ein Wort zog sie die blonde Frau an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

"Bitte entschuldige, das habe ich nie gewollt. Ich bin den Umgang mit Menschen nicht gewohnt und stelle mich wohl nicht besonders geschickt an." Usagi war nicht in der Lage auf die Worte ihrer Freundin zu Antworten. Sie war verwirrt von der unerwarteten Nähe zu der Dunkelhaarigen. Plötzlich hob Setsuna ihren Kopf an und lächelte sie melancholisch an.

"Auf unersetzbare Freunde wie dich, meine Usagi!", flüsterte sie und Usagi spürte die Lippen ihrer Freundin sanft auf den ihren. Aber die Berührung war schneller vorbei, als sie da gewesen war. Usagi verharrte mit starkem Herzklopfen auf der Terrasse, während sich Setsuna längst ins Wohnzimmer begeben hatte. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den großen Tisch und sprach abwesend. "Es geht mir nicht gut, bitte entschuldigt mich, ich gehe schlafen."

Weder Haruka, noch Michiru waren in der Lage so schnell zu antworten, wie ihre Freundin um die Ecke verschwand. Stattdessen kam Usagi fragend hinein und schaute sich um: "Wo ist Setsuna?"

Haruka schaute Usagi an, dann huschte ihr Blick in den leeren Flur. Sie stand auf und nickte Michiru zu: "Entschuldigt mich kurz!"

Mit diesen Worten war sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und lief die Treppe hinauf, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte.

Mit einem sanften Klopfen kündigte sich die Sportlerin an und öffnete die Tür. Setsuna saß auf ihren Bett und schaute auf ihre Hände. Als die kurzhaarige Blondine eintrat, blickte Setsuna auf und lächelte matt.

"Setsuna, bitte komm wieder zu uns, das ist doch unser erster gemeinsamer Abend!", wurde sie von der Sportlerin sanft gebeten. Haruka ging durch das Zimmer und setzte sich zu Setsuna, die nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. Anscheinend versuchte ihr die Kriegerin der Zeit etwas mitzuteilen, aber es gelang ihr dem Anschein nach nicht.

Liebvoll legte Haruka ihre Hand auf die von Setsuna, diese zuckte unter der Berührung unweigerlich zusammen. Sie war wirklich keine Nähe gewöhnt. Haruka seufzte hörbar und sprach: "Genau das ist dein Problem! Setsuna, Michiru und ich verstehen dich mehr als alle andere auf der Welt, wie schwer es ist, sich an ein normales Leben zu gewöhnen. Aber vielleicht solltest du diesen Urlaub als Chance ansehen, die Nähe von Menschen zu genießen, die dich wirklich gerne haben und wir haben dich gern! Du bist meine beste Freundin!"

Setsuna schaute auf und schaute in ernste grünblaue Augen. Dann lächelte die Dunkelhaarige und umarmte Haruka. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Harukas Schulter und sprach leise: "Danke für deine lieben Worte." Eigentlich wollte sie weiter sprechen. Sie wollte Haruka sagen, dass es nicht nur die Nähe war. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Bedürfnis endlich jemanden von ihrem tiefsten Geheimnis zu erzählen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Dann sprach die Sportlerin weiter und löste die Umarmung.

"Also kommst du wieder zu uns?", fragte sie sanft.

Setsuna nickte und stand auf.

Kurz bevor sie im Wohnzimmer waren, wandte sich Haruka noch einmal zu ihrer Freundin um und sprach ganz leise: "Und ich glaube, dass Usagi dich auch sehr gerne hat!"

Mit diesen Worten war die Sportlerin im Wohnzimmer verschwunden und Setsuna folgte ihr nach kurzem Zögern.

Setsuna wurde sogleich von einer glücklichen, aber besorgten Usagi begrüßt. "Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen und musterte Setsuna fragend.

Diese strich über das blonde Haar und nickte. "Ja, bitte verzeih mir. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass..."  
>"Schon gut, es gibt gar nichts zu verzeihen. Lass uns essen.", unterbrach Usagi ihre Freundin und lächelte dabei sanft.<p>

Diese lachte melancholisch: "Ja, lass uns essen."

"Usagi hat recht. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!", seufzte Haruka und griff sich das größte Stück der Pizza und biss herzhaft hinein.

"Vielfraß!", lachte sie Michiru aus.

Genussvoll kaute Haruka ihren Bissen und grinste Michiru an: "Nur weil du so gut kochen kannst!" Bevor die Künstlerin etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Haruka sie schon geküsst. Wehrlos seufzte sie in den zärtlichen Kuss.

Usagi beobachtete ihre beiden Freundinnen genau und trank einen kleinen Schluck Wein. Der Voodka hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich leicht und gelöst fühlte. Also sprach sie nachdenklich, als Haruka den Kuss löste: "Ich beneide euch, ehrlich!"

Verdutzt und mir roten Wangen schaute Michiru die junge Prinzessin an, die sich ein Stück Pizza griff: "Aber Usagi, es ist doch nur für ein Jahr."  
>Usagi blickte auf und lies ihre Pizza auf den Teller sinken. Sie schaute Michiru ernst an, dann blickte sie zu Haruka.<p>

"Von mir aus kann er ein Jahrhundert wegbleiben, ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen!", zischte Usagi plötzlich.

Es war Michirus Gabel, die klirrend auf den Teller viel und Setsuna, die hustete. Die Dunkelhaarige hatte genau in dem Augenblick von ihrem Wein getrunken, als Usagi ihre ungeahnte Aussage machte.

Aber es war die Sportlerin, die sich sagen hörte: "Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

Seufzend schob Usagi den Teller weg und nahm sich das Glas. Sie drehte es in ihren Händen und betrachtete die tiefrote Flüssigkeit, wie sie sich im Kerzenlicht brach.

Es erinnerte sie an Setsunas Augen und Usagi spürte das angenehme Herzklopfen, das sie auf der Terrasse gefühlt hatte, als sie die kirschroten Lippen gefühlt hatte. Es war ein so angenehmes Gefühl gewesen. Usagi konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen war.

"Usagi?!", fragte Michiru besorgt und holte damit die blonde Frau aus ihren Gedanken, die ihren letzten Gedanken leise flüsterte: "Jedenfalls nicht bei Mamoru."  
>"Was?", fragte Haruka, die Usagi zwar akustisch, aber nicht inhaltlich verstanden hatte.<p>

Usagi trank einen Schluck und haftete ihren Blick wieder an das Glas. Leise seufzte sie: "Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Seit Wochen vermisse ich ihn nicht. Als er gegangen ist, da ist auch meine Liebe für ihn gegangen. Ich kann euch nicht sagen warum, aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, er wäre jetzt hier. Er würde mich küssen, so wie ihr euch küsst. Ich fühle nichts."

Die drei Frauen schauten sich überrascht an. Haruka betrachtete Setsuna, doch diese war wie ein verschlossenes Buch.

"Es tut mir leid, lasst uns das Thema wechseln, es ist so ernst und es ist so schön mit euch. Ich bin glücklich hier bei euch, es fühlt sich soviel besser an als die Leere!"

Haruka lächelte sanft und sprach: "Das freut uns. Hör auf dein Herz Usagi, nur das kann dir sagen, was du wirklich willst!"

Michiru nickte zustimmend: "Haruka hat recht! Hör auf dein Herz!"

"Danke. Das werde ich.", sprach sie flüstern und lehnte sich plötzlich an Setsunas Schulter an und sprach. "Mein Herz möchte hier bei euch sein!"

Setsuna schaute überrascht zu Usagi und dann zu Haruka und Michiru. Es war Harukas aufmunterndes Lächeln, das ihr Mut machte. Die Dunkelhaarige stellte ihr Glas ab, legte einen Arm um Usagi und drückte sie sanft. Usagi nahm die Einladung an und kuschelte sich eng an Setsuna. Michiru beobachtete Setsuna besorgt. Ihr Freundin mit den traurigen dunklen Augen schaute Usagi auf eine zerbrechliche Weise an. Die Meereskriegerin konnte sich vorstellen, wie es nun in Setsuna aussah und es fehlte nicht viel und Setsunas Seele würde zerspringen. Aber Michiru musste sich Eins eingestehen, Haruka hatte recht. Usagi schien die Nähe zu ihrer Freundin grad zu, zu suchen und zu genießen.

"Jetzt lasst uns aber essen!", seufzte Michiru hungrig und biss in ein Stück Pizza.

"Vielfraß!", neckte sie Haruka und darauf lachten alle vier Frauen.

Lange hatten die vier Frauen noch zusammen gesessen und geredet, gescherzt und gelacht. Aber langsam beschlich jede eine leichte Müdigkeit und sie hatten sich eine gute Nacht gewünscht.

Unruhig drehte sich Usagi von einer Seite zur Anderen. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel getrunken, trotzdem drehte sich der Raum ein wenig. Aber es war nicht nur der Schwindel, der sie wach hielt. Die blonde Frau fühlte sich alleine, etwas fehlte. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend in Setsunas Armen verbracht und jetzt war sie nicht mehr hier. Usagi seufzte laut und setzte sich auf. Unsicher rutschte sie vom Bett. Ihre Füße trugen sie ganz automatisch aus dem kleinen Zimmer. Langsam tapste sie zu Setsunas Zimmertür und öffnete sie.

"Setsuna, schläfst du?", flüsterte sie in das halbdunkle Zimmer.

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, huschte sie durch die Zimmertür und schlich zum Bett ihrer Freundin. Das sanfte Mondlicht viel auf die schlafende Gestalt von Setsuna. Die Nähe zu Usagi den ganzen Tag über, hatte die einsame Frau so verausgabt, dass sie sofort eingeschlafen war. Liebvoll betrachtete Usagi Setsuna. Sie lag auf dem Rücken in der Mitte des Bettes. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf ihren Bauch und die Linke lag neben den angewinkelten Gesicht, welches entspannt atmete. Usagi spürte wieder dieses wohlige warme Gefühl, welches die Umarmung den Abend über ausgestrahlt hatte. Genau dieses hatte ihre zum Einschlafen gefehlt. Nachdenklich biss sich Usagi auf die Lippen. "Sie wird mir bestimmt nicht böse sein, wenn ich mich zu ihr lege."

"Hör auf dein Herz!", halte der Blondine durch den Kopf. Sie nickte innerlich und dann setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf das weiche Bett und rückte zu der schlafenden Setsuna. Usagi betrachtete die entspannten Gesichtszüge der grünhaarigen Frau.

"Sie ist sehr hübsch.", dachte Usagi als sie sich verträumt an Setsuna kuschelte. Seufzend atmete sie den angenehmen Duft nach dunkler Jade ein. Vorsichtig legte die blonde Prinzessin ihre Hand auf die Hand von Setsuna, welche auf ihrem Bauch ruhte.

Geborgenheit und Wärme überflutete Usagis Körper und sie schlief in wenigen Minuten ein.


	4. Chapter 4: Heiße Quellen

Liebe Rose, ich antworte dir mal hier, weil ich es leider nicht bei den Revs kann: Erstmal Danke für deine lieben Kommis.

Die Geschichte ist schon fertig ;D ich mach nur soo gerne nen Spannungsaufbau :P

Ich habe eigentlich noch mehr Geschichten ;D - bei , sind die aber etwas Stiefmütterlich behandelt worden und jetzt wollte ich die mal nach und nach hochladen. Aber mein Hauptfokus ist Setsuna/Usagi, weil es da auf Deutsch nichts gibt ;_; eigentlich nur meine ;D

Heiße Quellen

Haruka stellte die Brötchen auf den Tisch und drehte sich fragend zu Michiru. "Schlafen die beiden immer noch? Von Usagi erwarte ich ja nichts anderes, aber Setsuna?"

Michiru lachte leise, als sie die Teller eindeckte.

"Ich glaube für Setsuna war der gestrige Tag anstrengender, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich gehe die Beiden mal wecken."  
>Mit diesen Worten war die Frau mit den türkisfarbenen Haaren verschwunden. Michiru beschloss als erstes Usagi zu wecken, da sie wusste, dass Usagi länger brauchen würde.<p>

"Usagi?", sprach sie sanft gegen die Zimmertür, klopfte und öffnete die kleine Tür. Verdutzt schaute sie in einen leeren Raum. "Ist sie schon duschen?", fragte sich die junge Künstlerin, aber sie konnte kein Wasserrauschen hören. Verwirrt ging sie zum Schlafzimmer der anderen Freundin und klopfte erneut sanft an die Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür und wollte grade Setsunas Namen flüstern, als sie inne hielt.

Da war Usagi, sie hatte sich eng an Setsuna gekuschelt. Setsuna lag fast noch so da wie am Abend zuvor. Michiru blinzelte und fragte sich mit brennender Neugier, warum Usagi hier war. Vorsichtig tapste sie zum Bett und stupste Setsuna sanft an.

"Hey, Setsuna. Wach auf! Es ist schon nach elf."  
>Verschlafen öffnete die dunkelhaarige ihre Augen und brummte leise zur Antwort: "Bin schon wach!"<p>

"Dann ist ja gut, dann darfst du jetzt Usagi wecken!", lächelte sie Michiru an.

Verwirt versuchte Setsuna ihre müden Augen zu öffnen und fragte schlaftrunken: "Warum soll ich sie wecken, warum machst du das nicht?"

"Weil sie in deinem Bett liegt.", gab Michiru trocken zur Antwort. Setsuna riss ihre Augen auf und blickte fragend an sich herab. Erst jetzt spürte sie Usagis warme Hand und ihren Kopf auf ihrer Brust.

Michiru konnte die Verwirrung in Setsunas Gesicht geradezu ablesen und kicherte leise, als sie Setsunas Worte hörte.

"Sie muss sich zu mir geschlichen haben. Ich habe so fest geschlafen, dass ich es gar nicht bemerkt habe."

"Wie auch immer, deine Aufgabe!", lachte Michiru und war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Kichernd lief sie die Treppe hinab.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie Haruka, die ihr entgegen kam.

"Usagi! Sie hat sich heute Nacht zu Setsuna geschlichen und Setsuna hat es nicht mal gemerkt. Du hättest eben ihr Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Haruka schaute Michiru erstaunt an und stimmte dann in ihr Lachen ein.

"Michiru, ich glaube Usagi brauch nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.", sprach Haruka nun. Michiru räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf: "Bitte nicht, das ist Setsunas Aufgabe."

"Setsuna würde nicht einmal nach ihrem Glück greifen, auch wenn man es ihr auf einem Silbertablett legen würde!"

"Haruka!", stöhnte Michiru, doch dann wurde sie von der Sportlerin an sich gezogen.

"Ja, ja ich weiß!", bevor Michiru demonstrieren konnte, küsste sie die Sportlerin leidenschaftlich. Seufzend ergab sie sich und drückte sich näher an die Frau mit den kurzen blonden Haaren heran.

Setsuna hatte noch verwirrt Michiru nach geschaut. Jetzt schaute sie zweifelnd auf Usagi. Die einsame Kriegerin seufzte. Die Willensstärke, die sie zeigen musste, strengte die junge Frau an. Sanft stupste sie Usagi an und flüsterte: "Hey Usagi! Aufwachen!"

Usagi seufzte, öffnete kurz die Augen, brummte dann und kuschelte sich plötzlich noch näher an sie heran. Erst jetzt bemerkte Setsuna wie viel Haut sich zwischen ihnen beiden berührte. Ihr Herz beschleunigte sich und die Dunkelhaarige atmete tief ein.

"Usagi, lass uns aufstehen, es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne scheint!", versuchte Setsuna es erneut.

Wieder blinzelte die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen und sprach jetzt schlaftrunkend: "Nichts kann so schön sein, als hier zu liegen."  
>Setsunas Herz verkrampfte schmerzhaft. Niemals würde sie glauben, das Usagi wirklich ihre Nähe damit meinte. Für sie gab es wirklich nichts schöneres. Traurig seufzte die Zeitkriegerin und sprach erneut: "Es gibt Frühstück, hast du keinen Hunger?"<p>

Endlich öffnete Usagi ihre Augen und ließ sie auch auf. Sie blickte zu Setsuna auf und lächelte. "Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen. Na hast du dich gestern verlaufen?", fragte Setsuna sanft und war froh, dass Usagi endlich wach war.

Als Antwort kuschelte sich Usagi erneut an und antwortete ehrlich: "Nein, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich habe mich alleine Gefühlt, du hast mir gefehlt. Bist du böse, dass ich mich einfach zu dir gelegt habe?"

Setsuna war froh, das Usagi nach unten blickte, denn sie spürte die Röte auf ihren Wangen.

Leise flüsterte Setsuna: "Nein, ich kann dir nicht böse sein. Du schmeichelst mir ja fast!"

Usagi lachte leise und drückte sich ein letztes mal an Setsuna, stand dann auf und jubelte:  
>"Lass uns Frühstücken!"<p>

Nach dem Frühstück kam Haruka mit einem Reiseführer zu den drei anderen Frauen und hielt ihnen eine Aufgeschlagene Seite hin. "Diese Gegend ist bekannt für ihre heißen Quellen. Wir könnten erst Wandern gehen und dann einer der heißen Quellen besuchen.

"Das ist eine spitzen Idee!", seufzte Michiru begeistert. Erst als sie Setsuna ansah und ihren zweifelnden schmerzenden Blick wahr nahm, da begriff Michiru, was ein Besuch an den heißen Quellen bedeutete. Ihre Begeisterung konnte sie nun nicht mehr zurücknehmen, also hoffte die türkisfarbende auf Usagi. Diese blickte allerdings sehr begeistert auf die Bilder im Reiseführer und seufzte: "Oh ja, da wollte ich immer hin, aber Mamoru mag das gar nicht! Wann brechen wir auf?"

Mit dieser Aussage der jungen Prinzessin war das Ausflugsziel besiegelt. Setsuna hatte nicht widersprochen. Sie liebte die Natur und genau wie Usagi, wollte sie die heiße Quellen sehen, aber sie fürchtete sich einmal mehr vor der Nähe. Sie fürchtete nicht nur sich zu entkleiden, sondern auch ihre Seele.

Die Gruppe von Frauen stieg seit zwei Stunden durch die dichten Wälder. Michiru hatte für ausreichend Proviant gesorgt und Haruka war die Motivatorin der Gruppe. Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit durch angenehm duftenden Waldabschnitten, erreichten sie ihr Ziel.

"Meine Schönen, wir sind am Ziel unserer Reise", kündigte die blonde Sportlerin der Gruppe an.  
>Etwas atemlos seufzte Michiru: "Oh wie wunderschön!"<p>

Die anderen Beiden konnten nur zustimmen. Hinter einen kleinen Kuppel verbarg sich ein alter verlassener Schrein. Dieser grenzte an einen kleinen Pinienwald. Leichter Nebel umhüllte die Baumgruppen, dieser kam von den heißen Quellen, welche sich direkt hinter Granat farbenden Steinen befanden.

"Ich würde sagen, dass haben wir mehr als verdient!", seufzte Michiru und folgte Haruka über einen kleinen Pfad zu einer Umkleidekabine. Usagi folgte ohne Zögern. Setsuna hingegen verharrte einen Moment, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und folgte der Gruppe.

"Wohin willst du auch fliehen?", seufzte die Dunkelhaarige in Gedanken und suchte sich eine Kabine, um sich umzuziehen.

Zaghaft öffnete sie die dann die Holztür und schaute hinaus. Sofort blickte sie in lächelnde blaue Augen.

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet! Haruka und Michiru sind schon vor gelaufen.", eröffnete ihr die Frau mit den blonden Zöpfen.

Setsuna konnte nicht verhindern, das ihre Wangen rot wurden. Ihre wunderschöne Prinzessin stand direkt vor ihr und hatte nichts um sich geschlungen, als ein kurzes rosa farbendes Handtuch. Nur eine kurze Bewegung, nur eine Berührung, nur ein Kuss, so nah erschien ihr für einen Moment ihr Traum. Doch Setsuna hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit ihren Verstand siegen lassen und er siegte auch jetzt.

"Dann lass uns zu den Beiden gehen!", lächelte die Grünhaarige melancholisch und schob sich sanft an Usagi vorbei. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht die röte auf Usagis Wangen. Die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen war nicht weniger von Gefühlen überwältigt als Setsuna. Verlegen schaute sie der Dunkelhaarigen nach. Um ihre braun gebrannte Haut schmiegte sich ein tiefrotes Handtuch, es hatte die gleiche Farbe, wie diese schönen dunklen Augen. Usagi seufzte unhörbar. Was war nur los mit ihr? Jeder Blick, jede Bewegung der Älteren brachte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht.

"Da seit ihr ja endlich!", wurden sie von Haruka begrüßt, welche sich schon durch das trübe dampfende Wasser gleiten ließ. Usagi schob sich verlegen an Setsuna vorbei, ließ ohne darüber nachzudenken ihr Handtuch auf einen der vielen Steine fallen und schritt in das warme Wasser. Dabei seufzte sie zufrieden: "Das ist angenehm warm."

Setsuna schaute ihr wie gebannt nach und konnte ihren Blick nur schwer abwenden. Erst als sich die Blondine zu ihr umdrehte und leise rief: "Kommst du?"

Setsuna blickte in die tiefblauen Augen und ließ ohne ein Wort ihr Handtuch fallen. Dabei blickte sie hinab auf das trübe Wasser, wie es Schritt für Schritt näher kam. Dabei entging ihr, dass Usagi genau wie sie selbst, völlig gebannt jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgte.

Michiru und Haruka hingegen entging kein Blick und keine Mimik der beiden Frauen. "Siehst du!", flüsterte Haruka ihrer Freundin sanft zu. Michiru schloss ihren Mund und wandte sich an Haruka, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken. "Du hast Recht, es ist fast zum greifen nah. Aber, Haruka. Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe. Setsuna, sie muss es Usagi sagen."  
>Haruka biss sich auf die Lippen und verdrehte innerlich die Augen: "Sie wird es niemals tun, Michiru. Setsuna lässt ihren Verstand siegen und der ist mit jeder Faser auf Vernunft getrimmt."<br>Michiru schwieg. Ihre Hand suchte im warmen Wasser die Hand der Partnerin.

"Ich möchte mal mit Setsuna reden. ", schlug die Frau mit den blauen Haaren vor. Haruka nickte überrascht.

Usagi war zum Rand des kleinen Gewässers geschwommen und blickte nun über den Rand hinweg. Man konnte über die Bäume hinweg bis zum Meer blicken. Auf diesem glitzerte die mittlerweile tief stehende Sonne. Die junge Prinzessin atmete schwer aus und legte den Kopf auf den kalten Stein. Dieser Ort war so wunderschön, aber etwas fehlte. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Bewegung. Fragend drehte sich die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen und zu ihrer Enttäuschung blickte sie in grünblaue Augen und nicht in tiefrote. Trotzdem lächelte sie matt.

Haruka legte ihre Arme auf den kalten Stein und fragte sanft: "Gefällt es dir hier?"

Usagi nickte kräftig mit dem Kopf: "Oh ja, es ist wunderschön hier. Es ist wunderschön mit euch." Dabei wanderte der Blick der jungen Prinzessin automatisch zu Setsuna, welche sich mit Michiru unterhielt. "Ich ..." , begann Usagi, doch dann hielt sie inne. Haruka folgte ihren Blick und fragte sanft: "Du?"

Usagi wandte ihren Blick ab und blickte wieder zum Ocean. Auf ihre Wangen schlich sich eine zarte Röte. Ein inneres Gefühl sagte Usagi, dass sie genau wusste, was ihr fehlte, was sie wollte, aber sie wagte nicht den Gedanken zu zulassen. Viel zu groß war die Angst, dass ihre Sehnsucht nicht erwidert würde. Die Prinzessin seufzte sehnsüchtig. Haruka schaute sie forschend an.

"Usagi?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte die blonde Prinzessin, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und lachte verlegen: "Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken."  
>"Bei wem waren deine Gedanken?", hakte die Kurzhaarige nach. Automatisch wanderten die blauen Augen Richtung Setsuna.<p>

"Bist du bei Setsuna?", fragte Haruka leise. Doch ehe Usagi antworten konnte, vernahm sie eine vertraute Stimme. "Hey ihr Beiden, was gibt es denn da zu tuscheln?", es war eine liebvolle Tonlage, in der Michiru sprach.

Michiru war, während Haruka zu Usagi geschwommen war, zu der Dunkelhaarigen geschwommen. Setsuna lies sich durch das warme Wasser treiben und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Michiru beobachtete sie eine Weile und sprach dann sanft. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Die Dunkelhaarige öffnete ihre Augen und schaute zum Himmel. Sie erkannte Michirus Stimme, so dass sie sich nicht vergewissern musste, wer da zu ihr sprach.

"Ich fühle mich gut!", antwortete die Dunkelhaarige ehrlich. Dann richtete sie sich leicht auf, damit sie ihrer Gesprächspartnerin in die Augen schauen konnte.

"Ich fühle mich verwirrt, aber wenn ich ganz tief darüber nachdenke, dann fühle ich mich sehr, sehr wohl.", sprach Setsuna weiter und lächelte dabei melancholisch.

Michiru musterte ihre Freundin nachdenklich und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Du weist, du kannst mit mir über alles reden.", startete die türkisfarbende als Versuch. Setsunas Augen wanderten automatisch zu Usagi und sie seufzte leise.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seufzte hörbar. Dann wandte sie sich um und schüttelte den Kopf: "Das weiß ich, aber ich kann nicht. Bitte verzeih, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Du und Haruka seit meine besten Freunde. Ich vertraue euch voll und ganz."

Michiru griff nach der Hand ihrer Freundin und lächelte sanft. "Und weil ich deine Freundin bin, verstehe ich, wenn du Zeit brauchst. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Wir sind für dich da!"

Michiru drückte Setsunas Hand und wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite. "Lass uns zu den Beiden gehen."


	5. Chapter 5: Ein Versuch zuviel

Ein Versuch zuviel

Für die Sportlerin stand fest, dass Usagi für Setsuna mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Sie konnte im Gesicht der Blondine genauso viel Zuneigung ablesen, wie in dem von Setsuna.

Aber keiner der beiden Frauen schien auch nur den Gedanken in betracht zu ziehen, ihren Gefühlen nachzugehen.

Mittlerweile waren die Vier seit sieben Tagen unter einem Dach und hatten viel gemeinsam erlebt. Aber egal, was Haruka versuchte, die beiden Frauen kamen sich keinen Schritt näher.

Haruka seufzte und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

"Was mache ich nur, bald ist der Urlaub vorbei und wenn Setsuna Pech hat, dann steht Mamoru vor der Tür und umgarnt Usagi wieder.", dachte die Sportlerin verzweifelt und holte eine Flasche Weißwein aus dem Kühlschrank.

Doch plötzlich schlich sich ein viel sagendes Grinsen über die Lippen der Kurzhaarigen. Mit festen Schritten, lief sie ins Wohnzimmer und kündigte an: "Ich weiß was wir heute Abend machen. Wir machen eine richtige Pyjamaparty. Mit Kissen und Decken auf dem Boden, mit allen Knabbersachen die wir haben und mit richtigen Partyspielen.

Als Usagi begeisterte jubelte, hatte Haruka die Sicherheit, dass sie Usagi auf ihrer Seite hatte. Zur Überraschung der Blondine stimmten aber auch die beiden anderen Frauen zu.

"Das klingt richtig gemütlich!", lobte Michiru ihre Freundin. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Haruka ausheckte. Liebevoll strich die Künstlerin durch das blonde Haar der Kurzhaarigen.

Usagi war begeistert nach oben gerannt und hatte in allen Zimmern die Kissen und Decken von den Betten gerupft. Voll gepackt wankte sie ins Wohnzimmer und schmiss sie begeistert auf die kalten Kacheln. Als alles ordentlich verteilt war, lies sie sich in die Decken fallen und seufzte zufrieden. Dabei wurde sie liebevoll von Setsuna beobachtet, welche Süßigkeiten auf den Tisch stellte. Michiru kam im selben Moment mit duftenden Popcorn rein. "Ich glaube wir haben alles!", stellte sie prüfend fest. Haruka klatschte in die Hände und hinter der Sportlerin begann es zu flackern. "Der Kamin brennt auch!", verkündete sie stolz und warf sich zu Usagi auf die Decken. Diese drehte sich um und fragte: "Was spielen wir?"

"Ich habe gedacht, jeder schlägt immer ein Spiel vor. Da der Abend meine Idee war, darf ich anfangen.", erklärte Haruka fordernd und sprang auf. Sie ging zu den Getränken und schnappte sich die Flasche Weißwein. "Also das Spiel geht so: Der, der die Flasche hat macht eine Aussage. Ist die Aussage nicht wahr, dann darf er trinken. Wenn sie wahr ist, dann darf er nicht trinken. Ziel ist es, aber trinken zu dürfen, also wählt gut."

Mit schnellen Schritten war Haruka wieder bei den drei Frauen gewesen und setzte sich zwischen Usagi und Michiru. Usagi blickte etwas verwirrt drein, aber Haruka begann: "Ich bin noch nie Motorrad gefahren!" Dabei nahm die Sportlerin einen großen Schluck. Usagi schaute die gereichte Falsche schultern zuckend an und gab sie an Setsuna weiter. Diese reichte sie direkt an Michiru weiter, welche grinsend sprach: "Beifahrer gilt!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie einen großen Schluck genommen. Haruka erwiderte das Grinsen und sprach: "Dann mach es besser!"

Kurz betrachtete Michiru die Flasche und sagte dann: "Ich kann keine Violine spielen!", sie nahm erneut einen Schluck. Die Flasche ging wortlos herum, jeder wusste, dass Michiru es besser gemacht hat. Nun war Usagi an der Reihe und sie überlegte fieberhaft.

"Ich habe noch nie einen Mann geküsst!", sagte sie provozierend und trank einen sehr großen Schluck. Haruka verzog den Mund und lachte: "Unsere Prinzessin will es wissen!"

Usagi lachte und reichte der Sportlerin die Flasche, doch dieses reichte sie an Michiru weiter. Die Meereskriegerin nahm einen großen Schluck und lachte: "Ich mag das Spiel!"

Neugierig beobachtete Usagi Setsuna, als Michiru ihr die Flasche reichte, aber die Dunkelhaarige trank nicht. Sie betrachtete die Flasche und schien zu überlegen.

"Ich kann nicht die Zeit anhalten!", sagte sie ernst. Allen drei Frauen klappte der Mund auf und dann mussten alle lachen, auch Setsuna schien das Spiel zu beherrschen. Haruka nahm die Flasche von Setsuna an und sprach zu Usagi: "Ich habe noch nie eine Frau geküsst!"

Haruka nahm einen großen Schluck und reichte die Flasche grinsend an die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen. Diese streckte neckisch die Zunge heraus und reichte Michiru die Flasche mit dem Wort: "Prost!" "Danke", lächelte sie die Künstlerin an und nahm einen großen Schluck. Usagis Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzvoll, als auch bei dieser Aussage Setsuna die Flasche wortlos weiter gab. Automatisch griff Usagi nach Setsunas Hand und rief: "Stopp!"

Irritiert sah die dunkelhaarige Frau die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen an. Sanft löste Usagi die Flasche aus ihrem Griff und trank einen Schluck. Dann reichte sie die Flasche an Setsuna zurück und sprach: "Wir dürfen beide trinken! Du hast mich geküsst. Am ersten Abend auf der Terrasse."

Setsuna schaute in die tiefen blauen Augen und lächelte dann: "Stimmt!" Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und verbarg so die Tränen, die sie bekämpfte.

Haruka hingegen saß mit offenem Mund da. "Wie ihr habt euch geküsst?", sie konnte die Frage nicht unterdrücken. Auch Michiru war gespannt und schaute zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Es war Setsuna, die leise sprach: "Wir haben unseren Trinkspruch besiegelt."  
>Usagi griff sich die Flasche und murmelte fast unhörbar: "Für mich war es auch der Beweis, das du mich doch magst.", dann hob sie ihre Stimme an und sprach: "Ich bin nicht glücklich!"<p>

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus der halb lehren Flasche und reichte sie verlegen weiter. "Schön gesagt!", lächelte Michiru und trank ebenfalls. Diesmal tranken alle vier Frauen.

Michiru hielt die nun fast leere Flasche zwischen den Händen und sprach: "Ich bin für einen Spielwechsel und weil Usagi die schönste Frage gestellt hat, darf sie das nächste Spiel bestimmen"  
>Die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen strahlte entzückt und legte nachdenklich ihren Kopf schief. "Ich möchte Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen!", sprach sie dann.<p>

Haruka war mit der Wahl mehr als zufrieden. Setsuna hingegen verkrampfte leicht, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. Michiru lächelte: "Gut, wenn du das willst, dann fängst du auch an. Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Usagi?"  
>"Wahrheit!"<p>

Michiru biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte. Sie war nicht weniger versucht Usagi tiefgehende Fragen zu stellen, aber sie hatte nicht Harukas Mut.

"Nenne uns drei Wünsch?", sprach Michiru nachdenklich.

Nun biss sich Usagi auf die Unterlippe und schaute von Michiru zu Setsuna. Der Wein sorgte wieder für eine trügerische Sicherheit.

"Ich wünsche mir Nähe und ich wünsche mir, dass mich noch einmal jemand lieben wird. Ich wünsche mir, dass ich jemanden soviel bedeute, dass er für mich alles aufgeben würde."

Setsuna blickte auf ihre Beine und verkrampfte ihre Hände in die dünne Pyjamahose. Haruka beobachtete ihre Freundin und wandte sich an Usagi:

"Manchmal ist uns so ein Mensch näher, als wir glauben."

Usagi schaute die Sportlerin fragend an und Michiru räusperte sich hörbar: "Du bist dran Usagi." Usagi schaute zu Michiru und fragte lächelnd: "Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Und so schritt der Abend zwischen den vier Frauen voran. Die Fragen und Pflichten wechselten unter den Frauen hin und her. Nach einer langen Zeit war Haruka wieder dran. Setsuna war diejenige, die eine Wahl hatte. Die Die Kriegerin der Zeit fürchtete sich mehr vor den Fragen als vor den Aufgaben. Also wählte sie einmal mehr Pflicht. Die Frau mit den blonden kurzen Haaren drehte ihr Glas in ihren Händen und sprach dann:  
>"Wir durften es ja nicht sehen. Also, gib Usagi einen Kuss!"<p>

Setsuna entglitten die Gesichtszüge und Michiru schaute schockiert ihre Freundin an. Nur Usagi saß erwartungsvoll da und drehte sich zu Setsuna. Doch bevor Usagi die Mimik ihrer Freundin wahrnehmen konnte, war Michiru aufgestanden. Sie stampfte grade zu aus dem Wohnzimmer und warf die Küchentür ins Schloss. Haruka schaute ihr mit Bauchschmerzen nach.

"Entschuldigt mich!", warf sie den beiden sprachlosen Frauen zu.

Vorsichtig öffnete die Sportlerin die Flügeltür der Küche und wurde sogleich von einer wütenden Michiru empfangen: "Haruka, ich bitte dich nicht mehr! Hör auf damit!"

Die blonde Frau drehte sich um und schaute in das ernste Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

"Womit soll ich aufhören?", fragte die Sportlerin provozierend und bereute sogleich ihren Scherz. Sie konnte die Wut in Michirus Augen sehen. Diese fauchte sogleich: "Du mischt dich in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen!"

Michiru konnte ihre Wut selbst nicht erklären, vielleicht war sie nicht wütend auf ihre Freundin, sondern wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht den Mut fand, das zu tun, was Haruka tat. Über diesen Gedanken hinweg vergaß die Frau mit den türkisen Haaren leise zu sprechen:  
>"Hast du vielleicht mal daran Gedacht, was du Setsuna antust. Sie..."<br>Ihr Satz wurde von Haruka harsch unterbrochen, als diese nicht weniger Lauter antworte: "Glaubst du ich bin so gefühllos? Genau deswegen mache ich es. Ich habe mir mehr Gedanken über sie gemacht, als dir vielleicht klar ist!"

Bei dem Vorwurf ihrer Freundin verlor Haruka die Beherrschung und schrie fast weiter: "Ich habe dir gesagt, wem meine Loyalität gilt. Es tut mir leid Michiru, wenn du mich fragst, dann hat er sie eh nicht verdient!"

Michiru entglitten die Gesichtszüge, sie wollte grade zurück schreien, als die Tür hinter ihr aufging. Erschrocken drehte sich die Violinistin um und erblickte ihre Prinzessin, dicht hinter ihr folgte Setsuna.

"Warum streitet ihr Beide? Und wer hat wen nicht verdient?"

Haruka war nicht weniger schockiert, doch sie kam nicht dazu, auch nur Usagis Namen auszusprechen. Setsuna hatte sich an Usagi vorbei geschoben. Der Kopf der dunkelhaarigen war hoch rot. Haruka wich automatisch zurück, als sie die Wut in den Augen ihrer Freundin erblickte.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen. Ihr redet hier über Dinge, die euch nichts angehen!", fauchte Setsuna wütend. Stille Tränen tropften an ihren Wangen hinab. Sie weinte nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Wut.

"Glaubt ihr, ich schweige über meine Gefühle seit tausend Jahren, weil ich darauf gewartet habe, dass ihr Partnervermittlung spielt. Ich...", doch jetzt übermannte die junge Frau mehr als nur Wut und sie fühlte wie die Trauer ihre Worte erstickte.

Verletzt blickte Setsuna in Harukas Augen und flüsterte fast: "Michiru hat recht, du hast keine Ahnung, was du da anrichtest!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die dunkelhaarige um und rannte aus der Küche.  
>Haruka stand wie betäubt da und als sie endlich begriff, dass Setsuna fortlief, war ihr Michiru zuvor gekommen.<p>

"Setsuna, bitte warte!", flehte diese und rannte der Dunkelhaarigen nach.

Schmerzhaft krampfte sich Harukas Magen zusammen, als sie sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche lehnte und seufzte: "Da habe ich was angerichtet."

Plötzlich stand Usagi vor der jungen Sportlerin, die unweigerlich zusammen zuckte. Ihre Prinzessin hatte sie ganz vergessen.

"Haruka, erklär mir bitte was los ist. Warum streiten du und Michiru so fürchterlich?", forderte die Frau mit den zwei Zöpfen Haruka auf. Dabei nahm sie die Hand der Sportlerin und schaute ihr forschend in die Augen. Leise fragte sie weiter: "Und was verschweigt Setsuna seit tausenden von Jahren?"

Haruka seufzte hörbar. Wie sollte sie nun aus dieser Situation kommen? Setsuna hatte durch ihren Ausbruch viele Fragen hinterlassen, für die die Sportlerin keine Ausrede wusste.

"Usagi, was hältst du von Setsuna?", fragte Haruka, ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

Überrascht schaute Usagi die kurzhaarige Frau an und legte den Kopf etwas schief, dabei musterte sie Harukas Gesichtszüge. In Usagis Kopf liefen die Bilder der letzten Tage ab. Immer wenn sie Setsuna nah gewesen war, dann hatte sie dieses unbeschreibliche Herzklopfen. Aber da war noch mehr, sie hatte sich mehrfach dabei ertappt, wie sie die Nähe ihrer Freundin suchte. Sie wollte bei ihr sein und alles über sie wissen. Usagi war nicht böse gewesen, dass Haruka sie so häufig zusammen gesteckt hatte.

Nervös beobachte die Sportlerin die junge Frau vor sich, diese schien über ihre Antwort nachzudenken. Das passte nicht zu Usagi, hatte sie vielleicht durch die Frage zuviel verraten?

Usagi spürte die Verwirrung in ihrem Herzen. Setsuna war eine Frau, eine sehr schöne Frau. Keinem anderen würde sie diesen Gedanken verraten, aber wer würde sie mehr verstehen als Haruka. Zögernd tat Usagi einen Schritt nach vorne und antwortete endlich:  
>"Haruka, ich mag Setsuna. Ich glaube ich mag sie sogar sehr!"<p>

Hoffnung keimte in Haruka auf, als die Frau vor ihr verträumt antwortete. Leise seufzte die Sportlerin. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen zuviel heraus genommen hatte, auch wenn es nur aus guten Motiven war. Aber jetzt stand sie hier in der Küche und musste entscheiden, ob sie das Geheimnis ihrer besten Freundin offenbarte.  
>Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sich Usagi in den letzten Tagen ein wenig in Setsuna verguckt hatte. Wenn sich ihr Gefühl aber irrte, dann würde sie eine enge Freundin verlieren. Haruka wusste, dass Setsuna ihr nie verzeihen würde. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Setsuna bis ans Ende der Welt schweigen würde und so vielleicht ihrem Glück davon lief.<p>

"Ich habe eh schon alles vermasselt.", sprach sie zu sich selbst und wandte sich dann an Usagi: "Setsuna mag dich auch, Usagi. Sie mag dich sogar sehr! Sie..."  
>Doch weiter kam die Sportlerin nicht, weil Usagi sich von ihr gelöst hatte und nun auch aus der Küche rannte.<br>"Warte Usagi!", rief Haruka panisch.

"Nein, ich kann nicht. Ich will zu ihr!", antworte Usagi noch und war aus dem Haus verschwunden. Sie hatte nicht mehr Worte gebraucht. Ihr Herz hatte den Streit von Haruka und Michiru sehr wohl verstanden, aber sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese schöne Frau sie vielleicht mehr mochte, als sich Freunde mögen.  
>Kurz stoppte die junge Frau und schaute in die aufkommende Dämmerung.<p>

Da lang - befahl ihr Herz und Usagi sprintete los.

"Ich muss sie finden!"

Michiru war überrascht, wie schnell Setsuna rennen konnte. Mittlerweile brannte die Lunge der jungen Frau unerträglich schmerzhaft und sie hatte aufgeben, ihrer besten Freundin nachzurufen, dass sie bitte stehen bleiben solle. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte sich zusehends, aber Michiru wollte die Dunkelhaarige nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Plötzlich wurde diese langsamer und Michiru erkannte den Grund, Setsuna hatte ihr Ziel erreicht, den Strand.

Schwer atmend stützte sich Michiru auf ihre Knie, als sie sich sicher war, das Setsuna langsam zum Ozean ging.

Die Meereskriegerin versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, als plötzlich eine zierliche Gestalt neben ihr zum stehen kam. Überrascht blickte sie in das atemlose Gesicht von Usagi.

"Wo...?", versuchte Usagi zu fragen und holte tief Luft, um weiter zu fragen: "...ist sie?"

Michiru, die wieder Luft geholt hatte, antwortete immer noch schwer atmend: " Dort unten am Strand."  
>Usagi nickte und schaute Michiru ernst an, als sie sprach: "Ich rede mit ihr! Bitte lass uns allein!"<p>

Es war weniger ein Bitte, die Usagi äußerte. Sie wartete auch nicht die Antwort ab und rannte weiter Richtung Strand. Erst als sie Setsunas Silhouette in der Ferne erkannte, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Langsam schritt sie auf die Ältere zu, die sich in den noch warmen Sand gesetzt hatte.  
>Mittlerweile verdrängte die Nacht immer mehr den Tag und es war nur noch ein Schimmern am Horizont zu erkennen. Die Wellen Schlugen laut über den Sand.<p>

Usagi blieb stehen, trotz der lauten Wellen konnte sie Setsuna weinen hören und es zerriss der jungen Prinzessin das Herz. Vorsichtig lief sie weiter und lies sich neben Setsuna in den Sand sinken.

Setsuna bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit nicht und Usagi nutzte diesen Moment, um ihre Freundin intensiv zu betrachten. Sie dachte an die schönen dunklen Augen und an den makellosen Körper ihrer Freundin. Diese Gedanken löstet wieder das angenehme Herzklopfen aus. Es löste noch soviel mehr aus, was Usagi bisher nicht zugelassen hatte. Sie dachte aber auch an die liebvollen Umarmungen. In diesen wollte sie eintauchen und sie niemals lösen. Sie dachte auch an den zärtlichen Kuss und wollte mehr davon spüren.

Usagi lächelte sanft und legte eine Hand auf Setsunas Hand, die im Sand ruhte.

"Setsuna.", flüsterte sie.

Ihre Freundin zuckte fühlbar zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Usagi.", flüsterte die dunkelhaarige erschrocken. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie weit genug gelaufen war, um allein sein zu können.

"Bitte lass mich allein!", bat Setsuna sanft, aber ohne Wut. Usagi schüttelte sanft den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, dass werde ich nicht!"

Setsuna war überrascht, aber noch mehr, als Usagi zu ihr rüber rutschte und ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. Verwirrt schaute Setsuna zu Usagi herab und sie schaute zu ihr hinauf.

"Setsuna, ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.", gestand ihr plötzlich der blonde Engel und dabei schlich sich eine zarte Röte über die Wangen der blonden Frau.

Setsunas Augen weiteten sich, aber war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Sie war auch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Fragend schaute sie auf Usagi herab. Diese verzog den Mund und forderte besorgt: "Bitte Setsuna, sag doch was!"

Endlich fand Setsuna ihre Stimme und stotterte: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Usagi was hast du gesagt?"

Nun lehnte sich die Prinzessin nachdenklich zurück. Hatte Setsuna sie wirklich nicht gehört? Usagi überwand sich ein zweites Mal, diesmal griff sie eine Hand der Dunkelhaarigen und spielte Nervös mit ihr. Sie richtete ihren Blick nicht auf, als sie flüsterte:

"Du bist so wunderschön, Setsuna. Ich würde dich so gerne berühren, ich möchte dich küssen und wenn du mich Umarmst, dann kann ich die Welt vergessen. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen deine Nähe gesucht und ich suche sie immer noch. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken, als an deine Augen. Ich kann an nichts anderes denken als an den Wunsch, dass du mich noch einmal küsst. Deshalb glaube ich, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, Setsuna!"

Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden Frauen, nur die Wellen erfüllten die Nacht mit lautem Getöse. Das Schweigen machte Usagi rasend, fast wollte sie die Kriegerin der Zeit vor sich anbrüllen, dass sie ihr doch antworten solle, als plötzlich zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn gelegt wurden und sie liebvoll hoch drückten. Usagi folgte der Bewegung hoffnungsvoll und schaute in Setsunas dunkle Augen. Diese lächelten aber es war kein melancholisches Lächeln, sondern ein echtes warmes verliebtes Lächeln.

Usagi errötete, als sie Setsuna so lächeln sah, es schmeichelte ihren Gesichtszügen und machte sie noch schöner.

"Du bist so schön!", hauchte sie verliebt. Als Antwort nährte sich Setsuna langsam der blonden Frau. Erwartungsvoll schloss Usagi die Augen und seufzte zufrieden, als sie endlich die kirschroten Lippen auf den ihren fühlte. Sie wollte sich an Setsuna drücken, aber diese hatte schon ihre Arme genommen und drückte sie sanft nach hinten. Die blonde Frau spürte, wie der weiche Sand unter ihr nachgab und den warmen Körper von Setsuna über ihr.

Fordernd öffnete sie leicht die Lippen und strich mit ihrer Zunge über Setsunas Lippen.  
>Diese lies ihre Bitte nicht unbeantwortet und erwiderte das liebevolle Zungespiel.<p>

Lange küssten sich die beiden Frauen und keine wagte es, auch nur für eine Sekunde, den Kuss zu lösen. Setsuna liebkoste Usagis Lippen noch zweimal, ehe sie den Kuss beendete und leise flüsterte: "Das war das schönste, was du mir sagen konntest, Usagi"  
>Die blonde Frau hob ihre Hände und legte sie auf die Wangen ihrer Freundin.<p>

"Ich bin so glücklich, dass du das gleiche fühlst, Setsuna.", seufzte Usagi verliebt.

Setsuna spürte, wie Tränen der Freude an ihren Wangen herab liefen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung!", seufzte Setsuna zärtlich Usagis ins Ohr. Diese erwiderte das Seufzen und umschlang ihre Freundin zärtlich. Liebvoll flüsterte sie: "Ich möchte es so gerne verstehen Setsuna. Ich möchte am Liebsten nur mit dir hier bleiben, aber ich will zu Haruka und Michiru, sie haben sich so fürchterlich gestritten. Verstehst du?"  
>Setsuna öffnete die Augen und schaute in die blauen Augen ihrer Freundin. Die Kriegerin der Zeit hatte sich für tausend Jahre zusammen gerissen, sie wusste, dass sie das auch für Stunden konnte.<p>

Mit dieser Gewissheit zog sie die junge Prinzessin an sich und flüsterte in die heranberechende Nacht: "Ich verstehe dich. Ich bete zur Mondgöttin, dass ich dich nicht träume und wenn, dass ich nie erwache!"  
>Usagi spürte, wie sich eine sanfte Gänsehaut über ihren Körper schlich und antwortete sanft: "Du träumst nicht, vertrau mir. Auch ich will, dass es kein Traum ist!"<p>

Mit diesen Worten verschränkte Usagi ihre Hände in die der einsamen Kriegerin und sie standen gemeinsam auf.

Haruka war nicht los gerannt, um der blonden Prinzessin zu folgen oder ihrer besten Freundin. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach den türkisfarbenden Haaren in der immer tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit.

Die sandblonde Frau hasste es, mit Michiru zu streiten und rief leise in die Dunkelheit: "Michiru! Wo bist du?"

Endlich, nachdem die Sportlerin ein zehntes Mal ihre Frage gerufen hatte, vernahm sie die vertraute Stimme: "Ich bin hier!"

Ohne nachzudenken rannte Haruka auf die Stimme zu und erkannte die vertraue Silhouette.

"Da bist du ja! Es tut mir so leid!", seufzte Haruka ihrer Freundin ins Ohr, als sie ihre Arme um den schlanken Körper schlang und ihre Freundin an sich zog.

Michiru seufzte zufrieden, sie fühlte, dass ihre zweite Hälfte wieder bei ihr war und flüsterte sanft: "Pssst, Usagi ist bei Setsuna und ich glaube. Haruka, ich glaube, die Beiden haben sich geküsst!" Es war ein freudiges Flüstern, dass über die Lippen der Meereskriegerin wich.

Bevor Haruka antworten konnte, kamen zwei Personen auf sie zu. Haruka erblicke sofort die verschlungenen Hände der zwei Frauen und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

Michiru hingegen hatte zuerst das sanfte und zufriedene Lächeln ihrer sonst so traurigen Freundin erblickt und der Frau mit den ozeanblauen Augen, blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Siehst du Usagi, den beiden geht es gut!", flüsterte Setsuna mit einem Lächeln. Usagi lächelte auch und fragte offen: "Seit ihr noch böse aufeinander?"  
>Es war Michiru, die laut schluchzte und vor stürmte, um Usagi zu umarmen: "Nein, sind wir nicht. Geht es dir gut, Usagi?"<p>

Setsuna schritt an den Beiden vorbei und umarmte die Sportlerin. Sie drückte ihren Kopf nah an das blonde Haar und flüsterte:: "Danke! Ich weiß genau, was du für mich riskiert hast! Das vergesse ich dir nie!"

Haruka nickte Wortlos und drückte Setsuna an sich. Dann fand sie ihre Sprache und antwortete sanft: "Ich würde es wieder tun, du bist meine beste Freundin, ich habe niemand sonst, als dich und Michiru, Setsuna!"

Setsuna unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und drückte die Sportlerin von sich, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln antwortete sie: "Ihr seid unbezahlbar!"

Auch Usagi hatte sich von der Meereskriegerin gelöst und schaute diese ernst an: "Du bist nicht mehr böse mit Haruka?"  
>"Nein liebe Usagi. Das bin ich nicht. Sie hat alles richtig gemacht!", die letzten Worte wendete Michiru an ihre Geliebte und fragte abwesend: "Ich verstehe dich richtig, Usagi? Du liebst unsere Setsuna?"<p>

Usagi drückte sich noch einmal an Michiru und löste sich dann, um zu Setsuna zu laufen. Im Laufen sprang sie auf Setsuna zu und umschlang sie liebvoll. Erst als sie in den Armen der Älteren lag und ihre Augen sah, rief sie laut. "Ja! Ich habe mich in diese wundervolle Frau verliebt, bitte lasst mich immer bei ihr sein!"

Warmes Kerzenlicht erfüllte das kleine Wohnzimmer und die vier Frauen saßen am Esstisch. Für diesen Abend hatten sie nicht gekocht, sondern alles liefern lassen.

Haruka erhob ihr Glas Wein und sprach: "Auf euch!"

Dieses mal war es Setsuna, die ihren Arm um den von Usagi verschlang. Sie schaute ihrer Prinzessin tief in die Augen und flüsterte: "Auf uns!"

"Auf uns!", antwortete Usagi hauchend und senkte ihr Glas. Automatisch schloss die Blonde ihre Augen und reckte sich Setsuna entgegen. Sie musste nicht lange warten und sie verspürte das bekannte Gefühl. Setsuna hob ihre freie Hand und strich Usagi sanft über die Wange.

Usagi tat es ihr nach, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Beide Frauen schienen sich zu vergewissern, das sie nicht träumten. Haruka und Michiru beobachteten fasziniert die beiden Frauen, wie sie in ihren Kuss versanken und die Welt um sich vergaßen.

Michiru flüsterte lachend: "Ich glaube wir können schon Essen, ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden dazu großartig kommen werden." Haruka strich ihrer Freundin durch das blaue Haar und lachte leise: "Das soll bei Usagi schon etwas heißen!"

Als Usagi ihre Hand senkte und zärtlich über Setsunas Knie streichelte, fand diese endlich ins hier und jetzt wieder. Ungern löste sie den Kuss. Verlegen lächelte sie Usagi an. Diese Verstand und wandte sich an Haruka und Michiru.

Die beiden Freundinnen aßen schon und taten damit auch hoch beschäftigt. Usagi und Setsuna lachten gleichzeitig.

"Würdet ihr auf uns verzichten?", fragte Usagi und strich dabei an Setsunas Bein hinauf.

"Natürlich ihr Turteltauben!", antwortete Michiru lachend.

"Um so mehr für uns!", antwortete Haruka kauend.

Setsuna hatte sich von der blonden Frau ins Schlafzimmer führen lassen. Kaum hatte Setsuna die Tür verschlossen, da drückte sich Usagi von hinten an sie heran. Setsunas Herz schlug unkontrolliert schnell.

Sie drehte sich zu Usagi um, zog sie sanft an sich und flüsterte: "Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt!"

Als Antwort fuhr eine Hand von Usagi unter ihr Kleid und geleitete an ihrer Seite hinauf.

"Ich will aber nicht mehr warten. Ich will dich spüren, Setsuna!", hauchte ihr Usagi ins Ohr. Wohlige Wärme erfüllte Setsunas Körper und sie begann die junge Prinzessin zu liebkosen, während sie sie zum Bett führte.  
>Sanft drückte Setsuna Usagi auf das weiche Bett. Diese ließ sich vertrauensvoll nach hinten fallen und hob fordernd ihren Oberkörper.<p>

Setsuna verstand die Einlandung und begann durch den Stoff den Köper ihrer Prinzessin zu liebkosen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung Usagi, wie sehr ich dich wirklich liebe!", begann sie. Usagi legte den Kopf genießend nach hinten und flüsterte: "Sag es mir!"

Mit zärtlichen Küssen am Hals sprach die Dunkelhaarige sanft: "Ich liebe dich vom ersten Moment an, als ich dein Lächeln sah. Ich wollte dich jeden Tag meines Lebens nur einmal küssen!"

Zärtlich strich die Kriegerin der Zeit mit ihren Lippen über die zartrosa Lippen ihrer Prinzessin und flüsterte fast unhörbar: "Ich begehre dich so sehr, Usagi!"  
>"Bitte zeig es mir!", forderte Usagi und umschloss die Lippen ihrer Freundin.<p>

Haruka legte ihre Gabel bei Seite und wandte sich lächelnd an Michiru. Es war ein verspieltes, siegessicheres Lächeln: "Na, wer hatte Recht?"

Kurz hielt die Künstlerin inne und legte dann auch ihr Besteck nieder. Sie drehe sich zu Haruka und verzog spielerisch ihren Mund zu einer schmollenden Miene:  
>"Du natürlich, wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?"<p>

Darauf hatte Haruka gewartet, sie zog Michiru leidenschaftlich an sich, lies ihre Hand ganz langsam an Michirus Seite hinab gleiten und flüsterte: "Mir fällt da gleich was ein!"

Michiru liebte es, wenn Haruka sie neckte und liebkoste. Die Meereskriegerin lies sich auf das Spiel ein und nährte sich Harukas Lippen. Kurz bevor sie sich berührten flüsterte sie: "Dann komm mit nach oben!"

Haruka überwand die Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen und küsste Michiru leidenschaftlich. Immer wenn Haruka dies tat, konnte sich die junge Künstlerin nicht wehren. Sie wollte sich auch nicht wehren, sie wollte sich einfach hingeben.

Sanft löste Haruka den Kuss. Sie stand auf, zog Michiru zu sich hoch und hob sie mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch. Verdutzt schaute Michiru ihre Freundin an und fragte: "Was hast du vor?"

Haruka grinste breit und trug ihre Freundin ins Wohnzimmer.  
>"Also unser Bettzeug ist hier unten und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass die Beiden heute nicht mehr runter kommen."<br>"Aber...", wollte Michiru demonstrieren, als Haruka sie in das weiche Bettenlager legte. Die Frau mit den türkisfarbenden Haaren kam aber nicht weit. Zärtlich liebkoste Haruka ihre Lippen. Michiru legte ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer Freundin und lies sich auf die Zärtlichkeiten ein. Schnell war die Welt um sie herum vergessen.


End file.
